


Clashing Swords

by Plantsrule20009



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, i might add more later - Freeform, so stay tuned!, vague relationship at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsrule20009/pseuds/Plantsrule20009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious woman in blue armor is asking to duel the best knight in all the kingdom. Max was unmatched in battle and in a duel, but no one had ever heard the name Chloe before today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first upload to Archiveofourown and I hope everyone likes it! Please comment and criticize. I'm new to writing fic so any suggestions to point me in the right direction are appreciated.

Max and the newcomer, Chloe, squared off in the courtyard. They held up their swords, ready for the other to make the first strike. Max would win, she always did. She could not be beaten, even when outnumbered and at a disadvantage. She once bested ten men in full battle armor with her hands tied behind her back. Needless to say, everyone was shocked when she stood over the ten grown men, all withering on the ground, barely panting with no injuries—save for a bloody nose. 

Max had come from obscurity and risen through the ranks of the military extraordinarily quickly for someone of her size and stature. Within a few years she had grown from nothing to the most respected knight in the kingdom. Everyone knew the name Max, rumors ran amok as to how she was so good at everything she did. 

Naturally, everyone was shocked when a women in blue steel armor and blonde hair came to the castle gates demanding a duel with Max, seemingly out of nowhere. There were no demands, no proclamations of war, just a fight to show who was better. The woman—Chloe, as she proclaimed—was very loud and insistent and after a short while of her loudly making camp at the gates, Max gave her an audience to hear her out. Max softened at the sight of the blonde warrior that strode through the main hall to gain an audience with the champion. After a brief talk of the duel and rules, the two women stood in the courtyard, standing off.

Max had donned her simple armor, switching heavy plating for light and mobile leather. She wore almost no metal in her attire save for her major joints, the top of her boots, and a light chest piece. With no helmet to speak of, her neck length brown hair hung loosely, slightly blowing in the breeze. She was equipped with immaculate daggers. Two identical gleaming blades, one for each hand, held tightly in Max’s hands at her sides. The champion shimmered and shone brightly in the sun of the yard. 

Chloe on the other hand, was in full battle gear, ready to fight the entire castle all by herself. Her armor was a magnificent blue fired steel. It was high quality armor from anyone who had at all experienced battle. It was almost spotless, save for a few scrapes where a sword had once slashed across her chest piece. She too wore no helmet, letting her short blonde hair flow naturally around her face. In her gauntlets she held a simple longsword, the blade looked like it had seen its fair share of battle. The sword was slightly rusted like the owner didn’t really care about the appearance, but the glint of the blade’s edge revealed it was sharpened perfectly, ready to slash through limbs. 

After staring at each other for a long time, Chloe made the first move, swinging her sword in a large arc over her head straight for Max’s head. Max dodged easily, moving bare inches to the left. She brought her left dagger up to strike at Chloe’s hip—trying to cripple her quickly—but her dagger never found the mark. Chloe moved just as fast as Max, hopping to the right, all the while following through with an outward slash trying to catch Max’s arm. She was already out of the way by the time Chloe had begun to swing. 

Everyone knew of Max’s legendary speed: she could be everywhere and nowhere, almost teleporting from place to place in battle; never taking damage, only inflicting it. She also had a curious habit of never killing her enemies, only crippling them to the point they couldn’t fight. 

Max followed with another jab at Chloe, this time going for the armpit gap in the opponent’s armor that had been exposed from her large swing. But even though Chloe was half way through her swing, she somehow dodged. This seemed to make Max falter a little as she stumbled, thinking it would be the final blow. 

Chloe saw the hesitation and came back around with a jab, aiming for Max’s chest. The brunette jumped back out of the way, the sword hitting air again. Onlookers were gasping now, no one had ever lasted more than a couple of moves against Max, and here was this outsider in full armor, absolutely keeping up with her. 

“Wowser, I have to admit you’re pretty good, mysterious Blue Warrior” Max panted, readying her daggers again. 

“That’s quite the complement, coming from Max the Untouchable” Chloe called back, raising her sword once more. 

They stood at odds for a moment, just taking each other in and trying to spot weaknesses in armor or technique. Max dove forward and began a series of volleys trying to trip Chloe up. The other fighter was ready and dodged everything, while throwing jabs at Max for herself. The two fought and picked up speed in their movement and attacks. They were almost blurs, no one watching could keep up with the speed they were moving. Neither would yield and neither landed a hit. They were both panting heavily and backed off again when another large swing from Chloe’s sword stopped Max in her tracks.

“How are you moving that fast in full armor?” Max huffed, trying to catch her breath.

“Lady’s gotta keep some secrets to herself,” Chloe snapped, smirking widely at Max. As she did though, a bead of blood flowed from Chloe’s nose, slipping down and dripping off her chin. 

Max’s eyes widened, and straightened up, relaxing and giving a lazy smile at the other girl. 

“I don’t recall hitting you, do you get those often?” Max chided with a knowing tone, pointing a dagger to Chloe’s nose. 

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know, I get really bad allergies this time of year. You know how it is, yeah?” Chloe smirked back, lowering her sword to her side. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Max said calmly, though everyone in the courtyard knew her nose bled all the time, always saying it was caused by the dry air.

Then, out of nowhere, Max leapt forward with all her speed to close in on Chloe. Chloe tensed up, unprepared and frozen in place. At the last second, Max vanished and reappear behind Chloe to aim a dagger for the opponent’s back. Chloe dodged, turned to face Max again, aiming her sword again. No way could anyone have dodged that attack, and everyone watching in the courtyard gasped at the scene.

Max grimaced, lowering the dagger that should have been in the Blue Warrior’s back, and sheathed the daggers. “I think we’re done here. Neither of us will win this fight, Blue Warrior.” Max cocked her head. “How would you like to get dinner and drinks tonight in the castle?” Max said nonchalantly.

“Um…” Chloe mumbled, face flushing. “What are you talking about? We were just getting started, come at me!” she blurted, raising her sword at Max. As she did so, a dribble of blood fell from Max’s nose. Max took a cloth from inside her armor and dabbled the crimson away. 

“I thought you said you didn’t get nose bleeds,” Chloe said, lowering her sword.

“I never said that, I said I didn’t know what you were talking about,” Max retorted with a lopsided grin, sticking her tongue out as she stashed the soiled cloth. 

Chloe chuckled. “I supposed you’re right about our duel. Can your honor survive a tie?” Chloe added, looking towards Max and sheathing her sword. 

“You can ask me that after dinner” Max chided with a smile. 

Some might say Chloe blushed at the remark, but nonetheless walked towards Max, holding out a hand for a peaceful handshake. As Max took it, the taller woman snickered again. 

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are appreciated! I wrote this to be sort of a oneshot but if people like it enough and I can work in some more story then I'll definitely add to it :)


End file.
